Various tools and articles can be utilized to groom or brush human or animal hair. Such tools and articles include combs and brushes that typically include a plurality of tines or bristles that extend from a head that is attached to a handle. Brushing hair can smooth hair cuticles and redistribute oils from the scalp throughout the hair. Such redistribution of these scalp oils can add body and sheen to the hair and keep hair healthier. A user can groom hair by pulling or pushing the tines through the hair.
There exists a specialized industry for grooming hair of livestock, including but not limited to, cattle, sheep, goats, swine, horses, etc. When livestock are shown in competition or brought to auction, the owners of the livestock often desire that an animal be groomed in a style or manner that creates the appearance of greater volume, such as styles that cause the hair to stand on end, adding localized bulk to the appearance of the animal. Often the appearance of added volume is desired in the leg area, etc. Grooming livestock is different from grooming other animals and requires grooming tools having increased strength and durability due to the hair and hide characteristics of the livestock and the environment to which livestock are exposed. Such environments can be dirty, dusty, wet, muddy, hay-filled and/or windy. Accordingly, specialized tools and methods are desirable in these applications.